Despertar
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Aladdin nunca se había preocupado mucho sobre el tamaño de sus pechos, hasta que la persona menos indicada se lo hace notar. Sin quererlo, esa misma persona le hará experimentar algo que jamás imaginó. Judal/Aladdin. Genderbend. Yuri.


Hace mucho que no escribía de Magi, solía hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, esto lo escribí hace más de dos años, pero alguien muy amado me animó a sacarlo del clóset. Creo que fue el primer yuri que escribí y deseaba tenerlo en esta cuenta.

Advertencias: Judal/Aladdin. Genderbend. Yuri. Lime.

 **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** no me pertenece a mí, es de Shinobu Ohtaka.

* * *

Suspiró nuevamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Ese día hacía demasiado calor, el clima se estaba tornando cada vez más pesado y para colmo no corría una gota de viento. Había sido un error el creer que leer afuera sería una buena idea, ya se había arrepentido de su decisión. Tenía ganas de estar un rato sola y leer los libros que le había prestado su maestra Yamuraiha. Ja'far tenía razón cuando mencionó que el verano en Sindria era insoportable, pero esto ya era demasiado. La ropa ya se le estaba pegando al cuerpo e incluso sentía que le incomodaban las vendas que cubrían su pecho. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a bañarse pronto y quizá lo hiciera, aunque sea para refrescarse.

Apartó su espalda de la corteza del árbol, donde antes estaba apoyada, y se levantó. A pesar de estar bajo la sombra de un árbol tan grande, el calor no disminuía ni un poco. Estuvo a punto de tomar sus cosas cuando sintió algo que le golpeaba la cabeza. La joven chica llevó una mano a su zona adolorida y, para su sorpresa, vio un durazno en el piso. Tomó aquella fruta entre sus manos con algo de intriga, ¿acaso había caído del árbol y la golpeó?

—Oye, eso es mío —Una repentina voz la sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba. Sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa al vislumbrar a aquella chica. Aladdin la conocía muy bien y su memoria no tuvo que trabajar mucho para recordarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo sin pensar, fue la primera pregunta que se pasó por su mente y no pudo evitar exclamarla.

Realmente no le sorprendía tanto verla aquí. Judal siempre se paseaba por Sindria cada vez que podía, a veces para armar alboroto, otras porque simplemente quería molestar. Así era ella. Aladdin tuvo la oportunidad de verla algunas ocasiones, pero no siempre se llevaban en buenos términos y la tensión era inevitable entre ambas Magi, al igual que ahora. Quizá lo que más le sorprendió a Aladdin no fue encontrarse con Judal exactamente, sino que no hubiera notado que ésta estuvo en ese mismo lugar vaya uno a saber hace cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? El rukh no le había dicho nada. Era demasiado torpe o Judal muy buena para pasar desapercibida cuando quería.

—¿A ti qué te importa, enana? —Judal bajó del árbol y cayó con la suavidad de una pluma sobre el suelo—. Yo estaba aquí desde antes y no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una chibi plana como tú.

Aladdin se mordió los labios y miró enojada a la otra joven. Siempre era lo mismo con ella. Cada vez que se veían, Judal la molestaba porque era pequeña, débil o porque no tenía pechos. ¡Qué molesta! Ni que ella tuviese tanto, aunque, a comparación de Aladdin, los senos de Judal eran mucho más grandes.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —la voz de Judal la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Sin querer, se había quedado mirando el busto de la otra chica mientras pensaba al respecto.

Aladdin apartó la mirada hacia un costado y murmuró unas palabras entre dientes.

—Como si tú tuvieras tanto…

—¿Qué dijiste, enana? —el tono amenazante de la joven estremeció un poco a la otra.

—Que tú tampoco tienes pechos tan grandes como para burlarte de mí —Sí los tenía y Aladdin lo sabía a la perfección después de haberla escudriñado, pero no cedería en este momento.

—Ya quisieras tenerlas —señaló Judal y estuvo a punto de irse, pero algo se lo impidió. Una idea nueva surcó su mente en aquel instante y sonrió mientras miraba a la otra Magi—. Aunque puedo decirte cómo hacer para que te crezcan.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad. Aladdin nunca había sido una chica muy preocupada por su pecho, pero le intrigaban las palabras de Judal.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Yo antes era una tabla horrible igual que tú, pero después de un tiempo y un par de trucos logré que crecieran. ¿Quieres saber cómo?

La otra chica arrugó el ceño por lo de _tabla horrible igual que tú_ , pero no dijo nada al respecto. Algo de la sonrisa de Judal y la forma en que su rukh negro revoloteaba alrededor de ella, no le gustó. Supo de inmediato que no se traía entre manos nada bueno, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común. Aladdin asintió con la cabeza y Judal le susurró unas palabras al oído. Su sorpresa fue tal que no pudo evitar volver a preguntar para corroborar. ¿De verdad si hacía _eso_ sus pechos crecerían? Qué extraño.

Pasado unos instantes, Aladdin estaba tendida en el suelo, boca abajo y tratando de levantar su cuerpo con los brazos extendidos. Sintió que sus brazos temblaron cuando, con mucho trabajo, logró hacer dos flexiones. Cayó, irremediablemente, estampando su cara contra el piso.

 _"Si haces muchas flexiones de brazos y ejercicio, tendrás unas tetas enormes"_ le había dicho Judal. Ahora pensó que quizás eso había sido una mentira y lo supo con más certeza cuando oyó a la otra joven estallar a carcajadas. Judal flotaba en el aire mientras se agarraba el estómago tratando de contener su risa.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! —decía entre risas la joven Magi— ¡Qué tonta!

Bufó con frustración mientras se levantaba del suelo, con los ojos azules clavados sobre la otra chica. Se sintió muy enojada en ese momento, tanto que le gritó algo a Judal y se fue. No supo qué cosa le dijo, quizás un insulto o algo semejante, la furia la había poseído en ese momento. De verdad había sido muy tonta de confiar en algo que le dijera aquella Magi. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso en primer lugar? Ni siquiera estaba segura de eso, simplemente se dejó llevar por aquel instante. Además era demasiado pedir que Judal tuviera la intención y el gesto de querer ayudar a alguien, sea por lo que fuere, ella no era así. No le interesaba nada que no tuviera que ver con sacar provecho, debería haberlo sabido.

El enojo aún la cubría y sólo se liberó cuando por fin se pudo bañar. El agua de la tina estaba perfecta y se dio el gusto de suspirar relajada cuando su cuerpo entró de lleno en esa bañera. Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de ésta y miró hacia el techo. Ya no sentía ninguna furia por lo acontecido antes, incluso pensaba que había sido un poco tonto enojarse por algo así. Aquella chica siempre le gustaba gastarle bromas a todo el mundo, Sinbad sabía muy bien sobre esto, y no era de extrañarse que Aladdin también cayera víctima de los juegos de la otra.

Abrazó un poco sus piernas y se hundió más dentro del agua. Aladdin tenía algunos momentos donde pensaba en Judal y lo hacía de forma involuntaria. Estaba preocupada por ella. Desde que la conoció, tuvo un terrible presentimiento, el cual sólo se acrecentó con el pasar del tiempo. Ya habían tenido varias luchas y disgustos para este momento, pero sabía a la perfección que, a pesar de eso, no odiaba a la otra Magi. Cada vez que había tenido la oportunidad de verla, rodeada de esa infinidad de rukh negro, no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella. ¿Cuántas cosas podría haber pasado para terminar así, cayendo en la depravación? Algunas las sabía, gracias a la Sabiduría de Salomón, otras no quería ni imaginarlas. La soledad, el odio, el dolor. Tanto sufrimiento incalculable, ¿cómo podía Al-Thamen haberle hecho eso? No podía comprenderlo y tampoco estaba segura que Judal entendiera esto.

En momentos como éste, donde pensaba en esa chica, se preguntaba cómo podía ayudarla. ¿Acaso existía una forma de salvar a alguien que ha caído semejante oscuridad y sus acciones son guiadas por el odio que siente por dentro? No sabía. Sin embargo, Aladdin quería encontrar una forma de ayudarla. Esto no sólo por Judal, sino también por tantas otras personas que debían estar en una situación parecía. ¿Cuál sería la forma de hacerlos retornar? ¿Cuál sería la forma de hacer que ellos quieran? ¿Cómo podría ayudar?

Sus pensamientos siguieron corriendo unos instantes más, hasta que la agitación del rukh llamó su atención. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y ahí encontró la razón del revuelo. Aladdin permaneció estática por un momento, aún sin entender por qué estaba viendo a Judal entrar por la ventana del baño. Aquella joven saltó por el marco y quedó parada a pocos metros de ella. El silencio del ambiente era sofocante. Aladdin se encontró callada por la sorpresa y Judal sólo permaneció de pie en su lugar, mirándola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó a esa chica, por segunda vez en el día, pero Judal tampoco le contestó. Simplemente rió y le echó una mirada de arriba abajo. Ahí fue cuando Aladdin cayó en cuenta de la situación y hundió su cuerpo más en el agua—. ¡Vete! Me estoy bañando.

—Lo sé, no soy idiota —dijo la muchacha, acercándose a la tina—. ¿Y de qué te cubres? Como si tuvieras algo que yo no haya visto… o como si tuvieras algo siquiera.

Otra vez con eso, ¿de verdad sólo había venido a molestarla? No debía sorprenderle realmente.

—De todas formas, vete. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Ni hablar, Chibi —Judal apoyó una de sus manos en el borde de la bañera, observándola sin ningún reparo—. Tú y yo todavía tenemos que terminar de conversar.

Esas palabras la confundieron demasiado, tanto que, cuando quiso preguntar, las palabras le salieron entrecortadas.

—¿Co-conversar qué? —dijo.

—¿Acaso no querías saber cómo tener las tetas más grandes? —La sonrisa llena de burla de Judal hizo que se le erizara la piel.

—Ya déjate de bromas —le contestó—, no quiero tener que soportar eso incluso cuando me estoy bañando.

—Uy, pero qué carácter —comentó con sorna la otra chica—. Además yo nunca me estuve burlando. Lo que te dije antes era verdad, sólo que tú eres una enana debilucha que no puede hacer una flexión sin cansarse.

Aladdin no le dijo nada al respecto. Era cierto que su estado físico no era el mejor porque nunca había realizado ese tipo de entrenamientos, pero tampoco era débil.

—Si sólo viniste a decirme eso ya te puedes ir.

Realmente, se estaba sintiendo incómoda ya con la presencia de esa chica en el cuarto de baño, quien no dejaba de observarla con detenimiento. Sin embargo, Judal tenía sus propios planes. La joven retrocedió un poco y comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa. En un principio, Aladdin se quedó muda por esa acción y sin comprender del todo qué pasaba, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo.

—Hace un calor horrible —dijo Judal mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su ropa—. Comparte el puto baño, Chibi. No te cuesta nada.

Iba a continuar quejándose al respecto, pero Judal alcanzó a meterse antes en la bañera junto a ella luego de deshacerse del resto de su ropa. No quería compartirle el baño, no porque le molestaba compartirlo con otra persona, sino porque se le hacía extraño estar junto a Judal en esa situación.

—Bien, como te decía —la voz de la otra Magi siguió con su discurso, ignorando toda posible queja que saliera de los labios de Aladdin—. Ya que sólo eres una mocosa débil y no puedes hacer ejercicio, tendrás que tocarte para que te crezcan las tetas.

—¿To-tocarme? —Su confusión aumentó todavía más. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a Judal con estas cosas extrañas?

—Claro —contestó— ¿o nunca te has tocado, Chibi?

Aladdin era una chica joven aún y no era muy entusiasta de esas cosas, pero entendió a la perfección a qué se refería Judal. Quizá fue la sonrisa de ésta y sus palabras sugestivas las que hicieron que corriera la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada. Guardó silencio y oyó a la otra reír levemente. La situación no le estaba agradando, todo era muy raro, pero aun así le intrigaba saber a dónde quería llegar Judal con todo esto.

—Mira, te enseñaré, es fácil. Hasta alguien como tú lo puede hacer.

¿Alguien como ella? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿De nuevo la estaba molestando? Hubiera sido normal quejarse o decir algo al respecto, pero quedó petrificada al ver las acciones de la joven enfrente suyo. No entendió bien ese tipo de acciones. ¿De verdad eso haría que tus pechos crecieran? Se le hacía difícil de creer. Aladdin vio cómo los dedos de Judal dibujaban líneas sobre la piel de sus senos, desde el centro hacia afuera, varias veces. Arqueó una ceja con más curiosidad cuando vio cómo la otra chica usaba ambas manos para dar masajes en uno de sus pechos, no parecía llevar ningún patrón por el estilo, simplemente los acariciaba y presionaba.

Permaneció un rato así, observando y pensando. En ese momento se percató que nunca había visto a Judal desnuda y, ahora que lo notaba, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. Realmente era una chica linda y eso se notaba aunque estuviera vestida. Seguramente habría mucha gente que desearían estar en esa situación, compartiendo un baño con esa Magi, ¿por qué será que le tenía que tocar a ella?

—Ahora hazlo tú —La voz de Judal la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Que intentara qué? ¿Hablaba en serio? Claro que lo hacía, el gesto de esa chica le decía que hablaba totalmente en serio. Aladdin se mordió los labios e hizo caso. Trató de imitar lo hecho por Judal, pero la pena del momento y el que ésta estuviera mirándola hacía que sus manos fueran torpes y apuradas con sus movimientos. Nunca había hecho algo así y era demasiado raro. ¿Por qué lo hacía en primer lugar? Si a ella no le interesaba hacer crecer sus pechos, ¿qué hacía ahí todavía y haciendo esas cosas? No tenía idea.

Tuvo que detenerse cuando oyó la voz de la otra chica riéndose.

—Parece que estuvieras amasando para preparar pan —dijo ella entre risas y Aladdin sintió que su cara se calentaba un poco.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que seguirle la corriente? Qué tonta era realmente. ¿Acaso no aprendió nada de las veces de ver a Sinbad ignorando a Judal? Por algo era que no le prestaba atención, porque cosas como éstas pasaban. Se levantó, dispuesta a irse y terminar con ese jueguito tonto, pero Judal la tomó del brazo, impidiendo que pusiera un pie fuera del agua.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Déjame, ya me molestaste suficiente hoy. Ni un baño puedo tomar tranquila.

—Ya, ya, qué llorona. No soportas nada, Chibi, quién lo diría.

Aladdin no pensaba caer en esas tontas provocaciones. Tironeó de su brazo para liberarse de ese agarre, pero la otra chica era más fuerte que ella y Judal lo sabía muy bien. No necesitó más que un leve impulso para obligarla a que se volviera a sentar y Aladdin cayó de rodillas, salpicando un poco de agua. Se quitó el pelo recién mojado de la cara y miró enfadada a la otra chica, pero ésta no le prestó atención. Se dio cuenta en aquel instante que, entre todo el movimiento, había quedado más cerca de Judal que antes, a no más de un palmo de distancia. Estuvo a punto de alejarse, pero la voz de la otra la detuvo.

—Date la vuelta —dijo ella. Frunció el ceño sin entender sus palabras y aún no lo hizo cuando la otra hizo un gesto con las manos—. Que te gires, imbécil.

—¿Para qué?

¿A qué venía ese repentino pedido?, aunque viniendo de Judal más bien sonaba a orden. Era una persona demasiado impredecible, le costaba mucho tratar de comprenderla.

—Hazme caso y gira.

Tragó saliva y, después de unos instantes, hizo caso. Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido irse y, ahora que lo pensaba, no era nada bueno darle la espalda a un enemigo. Porque, por más que estuvieran ambas desnudas, sin magia ni nada, seguían siendo enemigas. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando sintió que Judal tomaba sus hombros y la tiraba hacia atrás. Aladdin cayó sobre el cuerpo de la otra chica y el agua de la tina bailó alrededor de ambas.

Intentó apartarse, pero la otra se lo impidió. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Déjame, Judal! —protestó y trató de liberarse, pero esos brazos estaban fuertemente agarrados a su cintura.

—Cierra la boca. Ni que fuera tan horrible para que te quejaras así —espetó la joven, para luego acercarse al oído de Aladdin y mencionar otras palabras—. ¿O será que me tienes miedo, Chibi?

El tono insinuante no pasó desapercibido por Aladdin y permaneció en silencio, preguntándose cómo era posible que permitiera que esto pasara. Las piernas flexionadas de la otra chica rozaron su cintura y sintió la piel suave de ésta abrazando su cuerpo. Suspiró suavemente antes de pensar qué hacer o decir. Ni siquiera era capaz de comprender qué estaba pasando, el día estaba resultando demasiado extraño.

Sintió cómo Judal aflojaba un poco el agarre en su cintura, cosa que la alivió, pero al instante percibió cómo las manos de ésta subían por su cuerpo hasta rozar con su pecho.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo mientras apartaba esas manos.

—Te voy a mostrar cómo debes hacerlo, y ya deja de reclamar por todo.

Todas las palabras que pudo decir quedaron olvidadas en su memoria cuando sintió otra vez esas manos. Un suspiro quedó ahogado en su garganta al sentir esos imperceptibles toques, Judal acariciaba levemente la piel de su abdomen con la yema de sus dedos y, apenas rozándola, lograba provocar que se le erizara hasta la punta de los pies. Quizás era por nervios. Aladdin no se quería mover hasta no saber qué estaba sucediendo, pero los pensamientos no lograban formarse en su cabeza. La situación era muy extraña y le estaba costando horrores asimilarlo. Sin embargo, esas cosquillas no eran tan malas.

Sintió cómo Judal utilizaba sus uñas para rasguñar con cuidado su cuerpo, con intención de causarle más de ese cosquilleo y lo lograba. Aladdin se sorprendió al notar que no era algo desagradable. Se trataba de una sensación extraña, que no sabía cómo describir. Percibía cómo su cuerpo se tensaba por cada toque y por dentro estaba esa sensación tan rara, la misma que le decía que eso era agradable. Parecía como si su estómago se achicara y la respiración se le cortaba cada vez que su piel era recorrida por esos dedos. Se sentía agradable. Judal le estaba haciendo sentir agradable. ¿Cómo era esto posible?

Un revoloteo blanco y negro llamó su atención. De reojo, miró el rukh blanco y negro pasar junto a ella y Aladdin se relajó sin saber por qué. Judal hacía eso para que ella se tranquilizara y dejara de estar tan tensa, como cuando se le da una caricia a un niño para que se calme y deje de llorar. ¿Realmente era eso? Le costaba creer un gesto así de aquella Magi, pero Aladdin supo que era así con sólo observar el rukh. No percibió malas intenciones en el ambiente. Ella no podía exteriorizar este tipo de cosas, pero las sabía. A pesar que Judal fuera una buena mentirosa, el rukh no podía engañarla y Aladdin supo que esa chica no haría nada malo.

Relajó su cuerpo en un suspiro y, sin darse cuenta, se recostó más contra la otra Magi. El momento la abstrajo y no pensó nada fuera de eso. Se sorprendió al notar lo suave y cálida que podía ser la piel de aquella mujer, y tuvo el impulso de querer tocarla por un segundo, pero al instante desistió cuando sintió las manos de Judal subiendo por su cuerpo.

No dijo nada y Judal tampoco lo hizo, para su sorpresa. Aladdin cerró los ojos y dejó su mente en blanco.

Realmente no le hizo falta mirar para saber qué hacía aquella chica. Podía sentir cómo Judal realizaba los mismos movimientos que antes le mostraba. Dibujaba líneas sobre su piel, primero de un lado y luego del otro. La suavidad con la que la tocaba le pareció casi irreal. Aladdin se sintió aún más tensa mientras su piel se erizaba con mayor ímpetu por aquellos toques. Era una situación demasiado confusa y los pensamientos en su cabeza no lograban formarse adecuadamente. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Judal ejercía presión de vez en cuando sobre sus pechos, levemente los sujetaba y volvía a marcar esas líneas de dentro hacia afuera. La situación comenzó a tornarse desesperante para Aladdin, sobre todo porque sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba arder sin control. Era como si hubiera chupado todo el calor del agua que las rodeaba y ahora le estuviera quemando por dentro.

Ahogó un pequeño grito de impresión cuando sintió algo peculiar en su pecho. Se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo y observó esa manos quietas aún sobre su cuerpo. Al parecer le había tocado en esa parte sin querer y se detuvo en el momento. Aladdin se sorprendió al ver cómo habían crecido las puntas de sus senos. Era normal que estos se pusieran así cuando hacía frío quizá, pero esta vez era diferente y podía sentir cómo estaban mucho más sensibles. Lo comprobó con mayor eficiencia cuando Judal volvió a mover sus dedos, pero esta vez lo hizo sobre sus pezones y con una insistencia semejante que Aladdin sintió que se enloquecería.

—No… —pronunció casi jadeando, cosa que le llamó todavía más la atención. ¿Cuándo se le había comenzado a dificultar la respiración? Judal estaba haciendo que se olvidara de su entorno—. Deja de hacer eso.

Aladdin intentó quitar las manos de Judal, pero al instante la Magi se aferró a ella sin intenciones de dejarla ir.

—Shh —pronunció contra el oído de Aladdin—, si hablas ahora lo arruinarás.

Tuvo la intención de preguntar de qué estaba hablando, pero Judal la calló dándole un beso en el cuello. La corriente que recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante se desencadenó en un gemido, producto de la impresión de recibir ese contacto. ¿Por qué Judal estaba haciendo eso? No necesitaba ninguna explicación para saber que las cosas ya se habían salido de control.

—Judal, en serio, ya basta —Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero la otra volvió a tirarla para atrás, haciendo que el agua se remeciera. ¿Por qué insistía tanto y no la dejaba ir?—. ¡Suéltame!

—Cállate de una jodida vez —espetó Judal, evidentemente enfadada—. ¿De qué te quejas tanto, Chibi? Si te gusta.

—¿Qué? ¿Gustar? Estás equivocada.

—¿Ah sí? —Al instante, Judal volvió a colocar una mano sobre su pecho y Aladdin se tensó sin poder evitarlo—. No me mientas, Aladdin, o te castigaré.

El tono burlón y sugestivo no pasó desapercibido para ella. ¿Realmente esto le estaba gustando? No era como si no entendiera qué tipo de cosas hacía Judal, pero le costaba interpretar las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo. Juntó con fuerza sus piernas mientras la otra Magi seguía tocándola. Aún no concebía la idea de que estuviera permitiendo esto, pero en verdad no se sentía tan mal. Judal no la lastimaba, incluso le provocaba curiosidad las sensaciones que le daban cada toque de ella. Sin embargo, los nervios y la vergüenza le jugaban en contra, queriendo irse de esa situación.

En el instante que estuvo por volver a protestar, Judal pareció preverlo y actúo antes. La joven usó una de sus manos para darle vuelta la cara y que la mirara. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Judal ya había capturado sus labios en un beso. La impresión la dejó estática mientras sentía los labios de la otra chica moverse sobre los suyos.

—¿Ves? —dijo Judal, apenas separándose un poco de ella—. Te gusta. Así que cierra tu estúpida boca y déjame seguir.

Otra vez las palabras de Judal volvían a sonar imperantes, como si le estuviera dando órdenes. Ella tenía esa forma de hablar y la volvió a besar antes que Aladdin pudiera contestarle algo. Los labios calientes de esa Magi le hicieron perder la cabeza un momento. ¿Entonces así se sentía besar? Alibaba no había estado ni cerca de poder explicárselo esa vez que se lo preguntó tiempo atrás. La razón se le perdió en aquellos instantes. Besar era increíble. Su boca se moldeaba con la de Judal, cada vez con mayor fervor y pronto la lengua de aquella joven invadió su boca. No, definitivamente Alibaba nunca hubiera sido capaz de explicarle la sensación maravillosa que la estaba llenando con sólo recibir ese beso.

Más allá de lo incómoda que pudiera ser la posición, no quiso despegarse de esos labios y la sensación tan embriagante que le estaban produciendo. Su cuerpo tensionado comenzó a relajarse y dejarse llevar por ese calor que por poco la consumía. ¿A esto era lo que llamaban excitación? En su opinión, diría que sí. Judal aprovechó ese instante para volver a acariciarla. Volvió a colocar una mano sobre su pecho y dejó que la otra viajara por el resto de la piel.

Varios sonidos involuntarios salieron de la boca de Aladdin y se volvió a tensar cuando sintió la mano de Judal bajar hasta su pierna. No dijo nada, no pudo hacerlo. Sólo permaneció quieta, con los ojos apretados, mientras sentía aquella mano acariciando su muslo por dentro y fuera. Exhaló un suspiro cuando sintió aquella mano subir por su piel y creyó que no debería permitirle a Judal algo semejante, pero un instinto dentro suyo le prohibió quejarse. Tenía una extraña sensación, no sabía cómo interpretarla, un cosquilleo desesperante que le brotaba de la parte baja de su abdomen y, en ese instante, sólo deseó que la mano de aquella Magi cayera ahí. Movió su cadera de forma incitante, casi sin darse cuenta. ¿Tan desesperada estaba? En ese momento sentía que estaba a punto de derretirse y lo necesitaba, sí.

Judal pareció reír levemente por sus movimientos y concedió sus deseos. Pegó un alarido al sentir una rápida y superficial caricia. Aladdin apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza. Incluso sintió su corazón latiendo desbocado. Eso había sido muy extraño y no se sintió capaz de interpretarlo en ese momento. Su mente quedó totalmente en blanco cuando Judal siguió tocándola en ese lugar, no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran esas manos sobre su cuerpo. Los movimientos lentos y superficiales cambiaron gradualmente. Aladdin se encontró a sí misma suspirando y gimiendo más a medida que Judal exploraba con mayor afán esa parte tan íntima. ¿Cómo un lugar de su cuerpo podía ser tan sensible, al punto de que ella gritara por el simple hecho que la toque? Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba y se estaba volviendo loca. Sentía que su piel estaba a punto de derretírsele y su voz se desgarraría. Su cuerpo se movió por instinto, buscando más de esa sensación tan placentera. Sus caderas se movían contra la mano de Judal con insistencia y la mujer le concedía sus caprichos moviéndose con más velocidad.

No podía creer que estuvieran haciendo una cosa así. Era algo que salía de su nivel de compresión, pero eso no hacía que dejara de sentirse bien. Aladdin arqueó la espalda y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en un momento que creyó que la mente le estallaría. Incluso había clavado las uñas en las piernas de Judal, las cuales aún rozaban su cuerpo, mientras exhalaba un largo y alto suspiro. Una sensación magnífica invadió su cuerpo. Se sintió cansada y extrañamente bien. Las piernas le dolieron y sintió que las palmas de sus manos le hormigueaban. ¿Qué era esto? Dejó caer su cuerpo contra el de la otra Magi, quien había parado ya de tocarla y sólo la rodeó con los brazos con una tranquilidad que Aladdin pensó que era impropia de Judal.

Permanecieron un momento así, en silencio. Aladdin disfrutó lo último que quedaba de esa sensación tan placentera, hasta el punto que creía que se dormiría, pero sabía que no era así. Sólo se sentía increíblemente relajada y contenta. ¿Cómo es que Judal había hecho eso?

—Vaya, Chibi —mencionó Judal, rompiendo con el silencio y su ensoñación—. Qué rápido acabaste y eso que no tuve que meterte ningún dedo.

Aladdin, aún sintiendo que las fuerzas le faltaban, se giró para quedar frente a la otra chica. Su cara estaba tranquila y relajada, ni siquiera se alteró por las palabras pronunciadas por la otra.

—¿Nosotras… tuvimos sexo? —Realmente no le hacía falta una respuesta para saber que sí, pero quería oírlo de Judal de todos modos.

—Mmm, algo así —contestó—. Dije que te enseñaría a tocarte.

—No creí que te refirieras a eso.

—Las cosas se dieron así, ¿o me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste?

La sonrisa de la Magi no pasó desapercibida para Aladdin. Ella tampoco necesitaba una respuesta para esa pregunta, pero aun así quería oírla diciéndolo.

—Fue extraño —confesó—, pero tienes razón. Me ha… gustado.

No supo por qué sintió vergüenza al decir eso, pero la felina sonrisa de Judal sólo se ensanchó más al oír aquellas palabras. Aladdin acababa de vivir un momento muy agitado y aún tenía los pensamientos completamente revueltos, pero no podía negar que había adorado sentir ese calor, la emoción y la adrenalina. Había sido una experiencia absolutamente nueva y Judal se la había brindado. Quizá la joven no tuviere sólo efectos negativos, también habían podido pasar un buen rato. Tuvo la necesidad de acercarse a ella una vez más, pasó los brazos por el cuello de esa mujer y unió sus labios nuevamente. Qué perfecta sensación era el dar un beso, ¿o sería así darle un beso a Judal?

Percibió cómo su rukh y el de Judal volaban en el ambiente con una tranquilidad casi mágica. Incluso el rukh parecía completamente relajado y extasiado en ese momento.

—Igual no entiendo cómo esto podría hacer que a una persona le crecieran sus pechos —dijo luego de separarse de la otra mujer y ésta dejó escapar una risa.

—El diario practicar, Chibi —Sí, como si eso fuera a pasar. Judal sabía que no sería así.

—¿Puedo practicar yo ahora? —preguntó lanzando una mirada a los pechos de Judal y ésta enseguida entendió a qué se refería.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que una enana como tú podría tocarme? —espetó con cierta sorna y Aladdin la miró enojada.

—No es justo, ¿por qué tú puedes y yo no? —se quejó y al instante quiso tirarse encima de la otra chica, pero ésta la detuvo.

—No —la tomó por los hombros—. Ya es suficiente. Esta agua se está congelando y ya me arrugué como una pasa de uva porque alguien no se dejaba masturbar sin quejarse —Aladdin se sonrojó por ese comentario y volteó la mirada algo molesta aún. Al final ella no había podido practicar nada. Judal suspiró y le dio un golpe leve en la frente para que le prestara atención—. Quita esa cara, Chibi. La próxima te dejo sobarte en mis tetas si ya no jodes.

¿Próxima vez? ¿Habría una próxima vez? No supo por qué, pero Aladdin sonrió sumamente contenta. La idea de poder pasar un rato agradable con Judal de nuevo, sin ningún compromiso, obligación o pelea, le parecía maravillosa. Estaba comenzando a descubrir un lado de aquella Magi que le agradaba, pero no quiso decir nada. Cuando se trataba de Judal nunca se sabía. Era mejor simplemente dejar las cosas así y que pase lo que tuviera que pasar. Después de todo, ellas seguían siendo de bandos opuestos.

Ambas salieron de la bañera y, mientras Aladdin se secaba, sintió un ajetreo sorpresivo en el rukh. Con temor, se volteó a Judal y se encontró con ésta ya vestida, seca y peinada. ¿Acaso había usado magia para arreglarse? Qué floja podía ser. Por un momento había creído que la atacaría. Sin embargo, la Magi se acercó a ella y la miró con esos ojos rojos avasalladores.

—Si llegas a hacer esto con alguien más que no sea yo, no tengas dudas de que quemaré todo Sindria y le cortaré la cabeza a tus amigos para dárselas de comer a los cerdos del Imperio Kou.

Las palabras secas y terroríficas hicieron estremecer a Aladdin por un segundo. Sabía que Judal hablaba en serio, pero prefirió pensar que era sólo una exageración, aunque sabía que aquella Magi era capaz de eso y mucho más.

—Ya entendí, no es necesario amenazar —le sonrió a esa mujer.

—Hablo en serio, Chibi —Judal se acercó una vez más a ella y besó sus labios, robándole el aliento antes de retirarse.

—Lo sé.

Aladdin sonrió, preguntándose aún en qué se supone que acababan de quedar. Ella no lo quiso pensar en ese momento como un pacto con un demonio, pero creyó que sería algo similar. Tal vez de esta forma pudiera encontrar algún método para ayudar a aquella chica, al menos lo intentaría. Además le causaba cierta emoción desconocida esta situación nueva, Judal le causaba estas emociones.

—Me debes un par de tetas —le dijo a la chica antes de que esta se fuera y Judal río mientras se acercaba a la ventana para salir.

—Más vale que el idiota de tu candidato se mantenga alejado o lo voy a colgar de las bolas en un árbol.

Ahora fue el turno de Aladdin de reír mientras veía cómo Judal se iba por la ventana. No era nada bueno ese comentario porque sabía que lo decía de verdad, pero no permitiría que haga nada semejante. Se quedó un momento ahí sola, rememorando lo que había pasado, aún sin poder creérselo. Realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto el tamaño de sus pechos, pero si podía usar eso como excusa para tener otro momento como el de hoy no parecía mala idea comenzar a interesarse en el tema.

* * *

 **Notas:** Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Esta historia significa mucho para mí y agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerla.

Saludos.


End file.
